One True Mate
by Digital-Monster-Master
Summary: Dean and Castiel find themselves in a predicament, they understand each-other in various ways.. Is it time to take it a step further to become something an Angel would count as a sin. Mating with a human! Read more! [Bottom!Cas, Top!Dean. Rated 18 for NSFW material. Read at your own risk!]


**Authors comments:**

Hey everyone! This actually was a little trade off I had with one of my good friends, she's drawing me a picture in return for this Destiel fanfic.  
So hopefully I pleased her in many ways with this, Bottom!Cas, and Top!Dean Fanfiction.  
Everything written was based on what she likes reading in fanfics, and I apologize if they seem a bit.. out of character, or if it's something they wouldn't typically do.

Again, I was just writing it to please my friend, and hopefully it'll please everyone else as well.

Reviews and favorites are much appreciated since this took me 4 days to write.. ;~;

**Happy reading! **

* * *

'_The beating in a heart can be 36 beats per 30 seconds, and 72 beats per minute. Not a single human has averaged over this calculation, unless you're running profusely and can't seem to stop. Or- rather, during a night of rough sex where nothing is done in a soft manner, it's done very aggressive like they were trying to tear off each-others skin.  
But then, there are the kinds that are in the middle, where your heart can beat on average 47 beats per 30 seconds, meaning you average on 94 beats per minute. _

_Containing within your beats, means a quickening of breath, never a shortage of breathe, your heart is just pummeling quickly within your chest since the series of actions you're doing require much more energy, and focus. _

_To take a breath, your mouth can open just the slight to exhale the carbon dioxide, only to later then inhale oxygen through your nose frantically. The two actions can't be done at the same time thanks to the placement of your wind pipe. When your pulse increases, so does your blood flow, since your heart is beating faster, it controls the red blood cells, taking the red liquid throughout your body, due to this hyper activity, it causes you to sweat much more;  
decreasing your levels of hydration, and turning it into; de-hydration, meaning the need to drink more of the substance before you pulsating. _

_Your desire can drive you to do some crazy things without the substance, or as they call it.. '__**Nectar of the gods**__' a feel good to quince your desire and thirst, but even after you've had your share; the more it grows like a flower within your stomach, dying to be watered with the same substance you had before.'_

"Cas?"

'_So in summary, when it's your first time experiencing this pleasurable, and none forgotten desire, forever shall you need it to feel satisfaction again.' _

"Cas!"

"What?" Castiel whose face was just glued to the blank end of the wall, now was turned to face the other. The hard look in his eyes that nearly screamed of pain; never was he to be silenced, his green magnificent eyes told another story, a story that had a very sad beginning, and middle part. However, soon enough would this story have a good end, sometimes the pages were a bit burnt, a little dark, but from this point on, they were turning to light.

Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of what they called '_the bunker_' and seemed slightly confused at the next look Dean gave him, his eyes restrained and his eye brows furrowed in question;

"You zap yourself into this place and just stand there for a good 5 minutes. What's up with that Cas? Are you okay?" Dean gripped a beer bottle in his hand tightly, the edges of the bottle dripping in wet water, obviously coming out of the freezer.

The angel who still didn't know how to answer Dean Winchester, moved in closer to the other end of where he sat. Dean who did have his legs up on the table, now frantically placed them onto the ground;

"Cas, I've asked you before but are you –" the male paused seeing as Castiel's hand was reaching towards him, only to grab the cold and half full beer. The male stared at it, his eyes scanning the bottle, to the very tip.  
Without even hesitation, the bottle was pressed against his thick lips and drunken to the last drop. All the green eyed male could do was stare at the rate his throat moved with every swallow, but at how quickly he got rid of this substance.

Dean opened his mouth ajar; however the feelings of almost comfort; and a warm embrace flushed themselves anxiously inside the pit of his stomach enabling him to tightly close his open mouth, nearly grinding his teeth. Dean stared away from Castiel; who still seemingly examined the bottle for a long period of time; his mouth being licked every now and then by the moist tongue.  
Dean placed his left hand closer to his face, the index finger now snug at the bridge of his nose, while the other stretched out across the right side of his cheek. The hunter closed his eyes, clearing his throat hoping the grunt will help him snap out of it a little.

"Dammit Cas, tell me what's going on. You haven't said a single damn thing to me since you zapped down here."  
Dean moved his hand away; and he stood to his legs and in sheer anger, ripping the bottle from his grip. Letting it be placed with a large bang onto the study desk.

Castiel nodded to Dean and moved his head in a smooth motion forward,

"I apologize Dean, my lack of speech seemed to have driven you to take a strong course of action."

Castiel's head jerked to the bottle that sat still and empty without a drop, leaving a nice wet brim on the table. Dean's jaw clicked as he opened it, nearly trying to find words to the almost smart ass comment, but Castiel couldn't help it, it was in his nature to be this witty..

"Alright- alright. First you come into here, unannounced and stare at the-" Stuttering over his words, Dean's hand movements jerked to the wall;

"-the freaking wall for 5 minutes. Then without even saying a word, you drink my beer. Cas since when have you drunk a single beer, and last time you did it was your last as far as you told me." His eyes swerved to the others lost and almost softer eyes, hoping for some guidance in this misunderstanding.

"Do you know how many times a heart can beat?"

"..wait—what?"

"Dean, the heart can beat on average of 72 times per minute."

"Yeah, okay, -your point?"

Cas continued to stare at Dean in the face, his tongue leaving his parted lips; glimmering in the light of the bunker, the saliva nearly spilling from his lips to moistening what was left in his now dry lips.  
"But, when in bed mating, your heart can average to about 94 beats per minute."

"Woah, woah Cas.. What are **you talking **about?"

Cas inhaled slowly then exhaled;  
"I'm only saying- that.. that's far too much breathing, and your heart must be moving really fast."  
Castiel slightly turned his head to the side, unsure of what else to say. The angel was only curious, and it seemed that Dean had that effect on him already.

"When I'm with you Dean, well.. What I'm trying to say is, you make my heart move at that speed already without even mating, or having sexual intercourse."

Nearly choking on his spit, Dean gulped down and continued to cough at his comment. His right hand was placed in front of his face, signaling he was okay and needed a minute from Cas.  
Castiel who had been waiting for his fit to stop, he reached forward, his two forefingers extended for his throat, about to heal him, hoping that would help the trouble in his breathing.

"N-no—Cas!" Dean grunted under his breath, feeling the heat from the angel swarm him like his feathery wings, but Castiel slipped over the carpet underneath, making his feet lunge forward onto Dean, who gripped onto Cas from the sudden falling.  
The male's knees buckled and now Dean sat onto the chair, but from the weight of the two fully grown men, it tipped over. Castiel tightly gripped onto Dean's shirt and proclaimed an obvious statement as they both hit the ground with a loud crash.

"We've fallen.."

Dean grunted, feeling the weight of the other on top of his body like a rock, but surprisingly, Castiel seemed almost to get lighter the more they lay in the position. Opening his eyes, his stared hard into the others blue ones that glowed in the light, Dean's hand was firmly tight around the angel for support, it seemed his instincts were to grip onto wherever, which happened to be Castiel…

"Thanks captain—"pausing, Dean's his words slurred under his breath, every single thought also leaving his brain_**; his hands**_, the placement of them were in an unknown area. The fingers of his squeezed tightly, one was under Castiel's knee for support.. While the other groped something rather- firm yet.. Squishy.

"Dean, you're touching my-" Castiel's words vanquished like hot tea on a cold winters day, his lips trembled from the squeeze; his face leaning over the shoulder of Dean's as they still laid on the floor, almost like a pretzel baking in an oven.

"Oh.."

Castiel's heart nearly jumped in his chest, it felt like the usual butterflies you'd get in the pit of your stomach, if it was possible though, Cas received them inside his heart.

Rather, was that his heart quickening in speed again?

Cas' arms shook being placed on either side of Dean to hoist himself up;

"I apologize for falling and walking s—" Castiel stuttered at the sudden feeling of Dean's lips brushing across his cheek, his lips puckering to plant a small kiss near his ear. The angel moved forward from it, the high cheek bones of his blushing from the feeling of Dean's fine lips.

"We should get up." Cas commented, glancing away from the human's eyes, they nearly stared deep into him. Like every secret he'd ever kept from him was being told straight into his eyes. Dean cleared his throat nodding;

"Right."

Even if Castiel suggested getting up, none of them budged, Dean's hand was still firmly gripping under his knee, and near a certain area. He moved slightly to swing Cas over him, but in the process he hit something quite tender to the angel.

"Dean-! Stop!" Castiel gasped loudly, his neck swung back and a large groan escaped his lips.

As if frozen in time, Dean suddenly stopped, his breathe no longer in control; all that pounded rapidly in his head was the beating of his heart. The very last breathe he exhaled vanquishing like a puff of air, warm and moist.  
The tingling feeling rose from his ankles, moving its way up to his head. Dean suckled back on some air, the heat rising with every feeling he gripped at this very moment.

"Cas…" Dean's words expelled towards Cas as he stared up at the ceiling of the bunker, his blue eyes stinging from staring for so long, the angel's fingers entwined around Dean's loose shirt for support, and his head hung forward staring down at their legs wrapped around each other, his mouth opening as if to say or speak something, but sadly.. nothing came to him.

Dean's hands slid across Castiel's clothing, where he lifted his back from the ground so he sat slightly perfectly still with Castiel. The green and blue eyes finally met, and faced for a long moment, in that moment; they both understood just what this truly meant. They understood what they had wanted.

"Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid Cas."

Cas' lips extended in almost a smile; the statement he had received from Dean, was one he had said before already.

"I remember last time you said that to me Dean, you never did. But sometimes, things can change, and so can the future…"

Moving his head back slightly from the sudden change in emotion and speech, a slight smirk formed to Dean's face, _'what a time to be alive.'_

"Come Dean…"

* * *

The room smelled of the usual peppermint scent that never left Dean, it was his scent that brought Cas back to reality. Never his words to him, it was that same smell. It was now the signifier of his soul to the angel.  
Dean pushed him into the room almost forcefully, but just enough of a touch to get the other riled up. His foot kicked the door shut and he stared hard at Castiel; who gripped onto the edge of the bed from nearly falling.

Then without further notice, Dean reached his hand forward and pulled onto the tie of the others, where he then yanked him forward to his body, and Dean's hand was now placed onto Castiel's cheek.  
The room grew silent, and the moment of tedious staring grew longer each moment.

"You're going to kiss me now, aren't you?" Castiel questioned his hand's finding a secure placement on Dean's hips.

"You bet your fine ass I am." Dean responded, letting his lips push hard onto his lips; the males tongue extended finding the territory of Castiel's, swirling around almost dancing in his mouth.  
The exchange of warm saliva continued for a brief moment, before the desire to do more to the angel grew stronger than his strength to hold back.

But- Dean moved away from Castiel's lips, and the trail of spit broke between them. His hands gripped either side of Cas and in a swift motion he slammed his back hard against the wall, making the entire bunker shake.  
Dean hooked his fingers around the belt buckle of Cas', and without any fumbling between the hooks he slid the belt off in one try. Castiel smirked at him, and the beating quickened once more in the pattern of his heart beat;

'_48 beats per 30 seconds._' The angel thought to himself, a slight gulp moving down his throat.

"You're skilled in the removal of clothing Dean, my shirts next, isn't it?"

Dean glanced up, his hand still firm around the belt buckle; the droop in his eyes lowering with the dialogue of the other.  
"Let me do the talking for now, angel boy."

"Angel boy?"

"Cas."

"Right, my apologies"

Dean's arm flexed as he chucked the belt to the floor, a loud whipping noise echoing in the half empty room.  
The green eyes whipped themselves to stare intently in the others face, his fingers hooking now around the pants holes for the belt. Moving Cas' hips forward he let the bulge of his rub agains Castiel, the friction nearly spilling what white syrup liquid they had already acquired in this moment.

_Their foreheads pressed against each other. _

_Cringe!~_

Dean only smiled at the feeling; the burning on top of his head signaled just how close they truly were. And the lifting of Castiel's member meant they were getting their..  
Castiel's mouth opened ajar, his breath becoming uneasy and irrelevant; he could no longer keep it under control.

"D-dean.." he exhaled harshly, almost like a sharp knife cutting through soft bread.

And Dean's hand motions could only make him continue to slur under his words, he felt his hands slide over his buttoned shirt to the trench coat, and immediately did Cas reach up and grip his wrists tightly, almost aggressively .

Dean's eyes widened at the sudden closure and force of action Castiel took in his movements;  
"Wha-?"

"I'm.. sorry.." Cas exhaled, his eyes scanning around the room, nearly pushing away from Dean and cowering against the wall, why did he all of a sudden grip his wrists like that? That's not him; was it because of the fact he felt unsure about the moment?  
Or was it, if they really went through with this, he would forever be his; '_Mate'_

It was Dean after all, of all the people he loved in that way, Dean was his one true match.

"Are we.. playing that kind of game?" Dean questioned, his fingers sliding out of the pants waist holes, and away from Castiel. But the look that Cas gave was like a baby in a trench coat, why did he look so unsure, it was almost a pathetic look that the angel gave him.

"I'm fine now.. you can continue."

Was that.. permission from him? Oh no, this definitely wasn't permission in Dean's eyes, this was his time to show him what to truly be afraid of.

…In a rather good way…

Dean's bottom lip barred forward, and the biggest grimace crept upon his face.  
Nearly lunging himself forward, Dean slammed Cas hard against his body and the wall, there was no escape for him now. He was sandwiched in.  
Gripping the tie, Dean pulled it off, the silk sliding against his body sounding like a zipper on a coat. The sound was almost like music to his ears, the sound of anything sliding across Castiel's body sent shrills down Dean's entire body.

Something about the sound of skin to skin contact made him relax and almost feel at ease.

Castiel's breath grew harder and harder, every pant washing over Dean's lips like the ocean's waves on the sand. And then he felt it, his large hands finding their way to the collar of his trench coat;

"No, Dean."

But the coat slid off of his hand and now lay beneath his feet. The tension was aggressive, like making love to an animal. Somehow though, it left tingles inside of Castiel's body with the fight for dominance between Dean and him, however, he knew his place. Cas knew where he stood between himself and Dean.

Dean's lips once again found their way to his lips, and the smacking of the kisses continued. This time though they were wet, since he introduced his tongue and plenty of moist saliva. Castiel's hands were digging harder into Dean's back from his kissing, making Dean go wild.

Desperately did Castiel want to leave his trench coat on, it was his sense of security but it seemed he had no say in the matter as of this moment. Dean was king now.

The tongue that was swirling inside his mouth, Cas tried to keep up with it, but with every turn to his head to try to find the pattern between them, he realized it was Dean's sex-drive making this aggressive nature come out.

The moist saliva of Dean's D.N.A crisscrossed in the others lips, the warm breath puffing into his mouth, like the two started to share oxygen. The kissing continued, but the more they kissed, the harder it became for Cas to even keep up with Dean's actions.

The males hands gripped Cas' arms, his hands slid up.. up.. and up until he reached his wrists, in which he firmly placed them hard onto the wall tightly.  
Dean hunched over with Castiel, his knees starting to buckle from the shake of it, and the look of how dominant Dean was at this moment, it was a rather turn on for Cas. Having him show who was boss, (due to his daddy issues, and his brothers up stairs always pushing him around.) It became; a sort of fetish for the Angel.

"You're going to remove my shirt now, right?"

Cas moved his head to the left side of Dean, trying to speak since his kisses now continued to his neck, the only exposed portion of his body except for his arms. This left Castiel's words being spoken slower, trying to even concentrate on what was happening.

Dean's kisses paused, and he stared at the now shiny skin of Castiel's neck, so his plan to keep him occupied with the kissing didn't quite work. He was still asking questions. His eyes averted to the red marks that were now present on the paler skin of his, hopefully those would soon turn into hicky's..

"Maybe."

The bland comments from Dean didn't help at all, it only made Castiel think more and more about his actions, he was so—unpredictable.  
With Dean's mouth moving away from his neck bone, he slowly slid down, each time his finger unbuttoning his white blouse, until his fingers reached the very end of the button, he stared at it for a moment, before he let his fingers do the trick to unbutton it.

The shirt fell open, and Cas' stomach was now exposed to his liking, the cold breeze of air firming his chest with little specks of goose bumps. Dean's hand found themselves on his waist, the bone nearly sticking out. Castiel's fingers slid through Dean's soft hair, where they nearly massaged his head.  
That wasn't good enough though.

Dean stood up, holding onto the right side of the shirts top, he gripped it and moved in closer to Cas, he seemed calm in his senses, but his heart beat wild like a tiger. His left hand slid up and to his cheek, where it was soft and smooth, and their noses on the brim of touching. How did he go from aggressive.. to this?

"You're not done yet are you, Dean?"

"Not even close."

Dean's lips were now once again on Castiel's lips, and he pushed him so he hit the table that held his pictures and lamp, and knocked things over. Castiel's hands fumbled for the desk since he was pushed against it, papers and spirit books now slammed to the floor and he laid on top of the empty desk with Dean hung over him.  
His hands slid across his collar bone, and across the soon to be hickey's he made, down his upper chest, slowly to the bottom of his waist line.. every time he moved lower and lower, Dean left little kisses on him in each spot, the small kisses were like pecks from fish biting your toes.

He paused at his pants button, his hands sliding, and each finger lifting up the more he slid to the button of the black pants. Until it was just his index finger sliding over the now larger bulge;  
"My.. you're a big boy.."

"Are you going to do like what the girl did to the pizza man Dean?"

"You're exactly right, now shut up and enjoy it."

Castiel's eyes tightly shut, but he opened them to hear the flicking of Deans over coat and shirt fall to the floor, until now he was in his tank top. The strong arms unzipped his pants slowly, until it hit the end.

Now in this very moment, their breathing quickened; it was just the heavy breath almost like musk in the air. Dean moved open the pants to reveal the grey boxers, the perfect band still white and new. The scent engulfed his nose like pie, but it was Castiel's scent instead that filled him with pleasure.  
"Wait, Dean, I don't know if I-!" The whole hand was now placed around him, his hand was cold but instead of it withdrawing, it nearly stuck out like a pencil sharp and stiff, ready to be used on a sheet of clean paper.

His green eyes burned staring at the long member of his, his lips curling as he moved closer to the very full looking tip,

"This isn't even my full form, and you think that's big..?"  
Castiel questioned, his body propped up on his elbows as he stared down at Dean near his member. The sweat dribbled off of his face, he was more anxious if anything. Even the warm breath of carbon that tickled the very tip of him felt like a warm embrace, he was unsure if Dean could even make him 'moan' like he'd seen in those porn shows.

"One day.. you'll have to show me that then." Dean whispered more to the open pants, than to Cas if anything. His fingers that were at the base of his shaft gently rubbed on the vein that was clearly noticeable.  
Castiel bit on the bottom of his lip with the gentle touches, and out of nervousness he began to just talk hoping that this tingling feeling wouldn't trigger him to moan and groan.

"You like this vessel don't you Dean?"

Dean paused, his mouth about to wrap whole around him; but the question plunged at his heart more than a bullet to his shoulder ever did. Or even more than seeing Sam die.  
"I like you Cas, the vessel means nothing."

"It means nothing..?"

"I didn't mean it like that Cas, now—don't ruin the moment." Dean splurged, saliva nearly spitting out of his mouth from the deep tone he had given him.

Silence now surrounded them, but it spoke much louder than words; the movement was from the table that Castiel lay uncomfortably on. But he leaned forward, so now he faced Dean, the saddened eyes staring deep into the angels.  
"I'm sorry Cas.."

"No Dean, don't be. I understand what you're going through, your emotions just changed now. I'm sorry for bringing that up." His hand was gently placed against his cheek, to which he moved his chin forward and kissed him gently.

"Let's continue Dean, but this time lets continue and express the profound bond we have for each other." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear, the breath swarming his ear drum. Dean closed his eyes, the nostrils that were once flaring, but now they were under control.  
"Alright Cas."

"So you were going to try to make me moan, right?" Castiel's dorky smile filled his face, and filled Dean's heart with his speech. Seems like he just knew what to say to now only get things back on track, but to help Dean find himself again.  
"Try? You must be joking.. I'm going too."

Cas lay loosely on the table, his head stiff, and his body relax; but once he felt the lips move around him, it made his entire body stiffen with great fear. The insides of his mouth wrapped around every portion of his member, the mucky and moist sense of it washed clean of him.  
Dean's right hand was gripping a portion of Castiel, while the left hand gripped the side of his pants as he continued with his actions.  
At first to Cas, he was able to get used to it, almost softened with his mouth and hand only moving. However, it seemed that Dean wasn't yet finished with this yet.

Soon enough, Dean's tongue was introduced and with almost intricate skills, he moved it just enough, soft but rough around. His lips parted and he continued with his refined skills of making a man pleasurable.  
Of course, Cas who had no idea that these skills of Dean's were this well, his head swung back immediately at this feeling, and his hands frantically found the sides of the table where he gripped them tightly, his fingers nearly imprinting it's mark on the sides of the table.

"A-ah—wa—" Trying to find some words, nothing through Castiel's mouth came, except for almost a gagging noise. He tried to tell Dean that he didn't know if he could have gone through with this, but judging by his series of actions, even if he said that, Dean wouldn't stop.

"Noo…" Castiel exhaled longingly, projecting his words almost like a long pant. And it continued, his heart beat grew, pounding frantically against his chest, until **it hit him**.  
This almost slight buzzing feeling in the bottom of his lower stomach, it started out as something small, but each time Dean's lips curled and his hands moved skillfully back and forth against his member, did the feeling grow larger. The buzzing feeling trailed to the end of his member, where the tip felt like it started to bulge from the forceful feeling trying to explode from his inner body.  
And to Castiel's surprise, his breath became much softer, his voice raising like the heavens in the sky; a soft pant escape his lips, his fingers digging deeper into the wood of the desk. Little specks of sweat dripping down his spine, but even if he was sweaty, he still received cold shrills that shook his entire body like cold winter air.

Dean's lips slid off from his member, and he stared up at Castiel, panting heavily under his breath, and almost in a horsed voice he said;  
"Y-you can't just yet."

"I can't hold it—back though Dean." Was his only response to the male, the lips parted to groan once more when his lips yet again became whole with his own, the collision of pleasure, to the substance that filled his entire belly grew farther and farther in him.  
"DEAN!" He shouted under his breath, if possible even inch of him, every hair on his body sticking up with his member.

Immediately at his shout, Dean moved away from his member; and almost quick like a bunny, he hoisted himself over Cas, firmly pressing his body flat onto the desk.

_Drip…_

_Silence…_

Sweat trickled off of his body slowly, the once clean and dry undershirt of Dean's was now drenched in his scent and smell, Dean's mouth parted and he groaned;

"N..not.. yet.."

But the little whimpers that Castiel let slip out between his wet lips was hard to hold back, Dean still hung over the angel now; his pants were softer and much calmer than they were before. That time, he felt it; the angel nearly came.. There was some sweet taste that encircled his mouth, but it wasn't quite yet time.  
They hadn't even gotten to the large portion of the night yet.

Dean's fingers slid across Castiel's smooth skin, the friction and sound was loud between the wild breathing they now had. His back was now straightened, and Dean's hand firmly gripped his own wet under shirt, where with one tug pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor.

"My heart it—it's racing Dean." The angel narrated out loud, he didn't know how else to explain it that he was feeling the first comings of mating. But once he did this, they would forever be bound to one another. So far, he had experienced the slimy yet scratchy tongue working down there, if it came time to them doing it from- the other way. Dean would forever be Castiel's.

"It'll start pounding more once we actually.. start.."Dean exhaled his mouth ajar, his body now sliding off of Castiel and the table. Sliding off Cas, so his legs swung around his hips, he firmly gripped him tight, his left hand wringing through his silky smooth hair.

"De-an.. wait—I need to tell you something."

No matter how much he tried to speak, Castiel's feet were now hung high up around Dean's back. Castiel's back was firm against the edge of the table, one hand gripping the right of Dean's shoulder, while the other was gripping the table.  
Castiel's pants and boxers somehow, without him even realizing it; they now were on the ground, Dean must have removed it without him even realizing it. He was so caught up in counting his heart beating, and keeping his breath in check that he felt almost clumsy he let him do such a thing without even knowing.  
Dean's own pants were sitting loosely around his body, with his boxers near the same area as the pants.

The angel's eyes fixated on the larger, shaft of Deans, and with every stare; it seemed to make Dean's face blush; his face hardened with embracement and he looked away from the angels eyes.

"What is it you were going to tell me..?"

Castiel's head turned to face up Dean's, almost a blank expression caressed his very lips;  
"If, we do this.. We'll be forever bound as eternal mates Dean. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

His heart raced widely in his chest, and the sweat brimmed across his forehead slowly; eternal?!  
Dean's hand gripped Castiel leg and gentle placed it over his shoulder;  
"I've been waiting for this for a while Cas.. if it's with anybody, I know I would want it with you."

Castiel's stomach flipped at his words, and his body relax with Dean's, together they would become one in this moment. He knew that with anybody, Dean was his mate, he saw it from the beginning in the prophecies.

"_Let's continue then."_

Deans hands nearly shook as he pushed Castiel's hips upward to the sky, his body curling and with his feet swung over Dean's shoulders, he could feel the sweaty hands placed near a much softer and tender area.  
Clenching down on his teeth, Castiel's fingers once more tug into the table, Dean's hands now parting him and slowly letting the tip of him touched the outer brim of Cas.

"I-I can feel it..!"

Castiel let out a large gasp until he felt it enter slowly; it was hurting him but felt quite swell at the same time. His body started to curl; making his lower abdominal area shake from pain, since Dean was moving himself into him, he was pushing forward harder into him, making Castiel's body retract back up to himself.

After the short moment, the slow soft touch that Dean seemed to have when going into Castiel he suddenly stopped; his breath being lost in the pit of his throat as he stared deep into the others blue eyes.

The face of his grew red and burnt with every push, sweat dribbling off his entire body, and his mouth ajar as he tried to speak. Saliva nearly caressing the inner lips of his, almost spitting out from the pants and moans like the mist from a water fall.

"W-wha—"

Dean then gripped onto either side of Castiel's outer thighs, and began to push deeper, Castiel's pants were small in the beginning, but soon enough, they grew into large grunts, followed by Dean's deeper ones.

"This..—" Castiel groaned under his thick voice, almost raspy from the constant pushing.  
The desk started to get slammed against the wall hard from this point on, at the constant thrusting from Dean;

"Feels—" Once more did he groan again.

Castiel's fingers moved back and forth on the outer area of the desk until he nearly choked up feeling Dean's hand wrap around his member.

"I—I don't think that's really necessary,-DEAN!" Groaning from the rubbing and friction that was now being created thanks to Dean, Castiel couldn't really help it. It seemed that if Dean was trying to prove his love to Castiel, he was doing a good job at it.

"A-h" Castiel's lips parted fully, from the start it was softer groans, and little moans.. **Until he felt it-**

_Plunge! _

_Sppsshhh. _

A large moan escaped Castiel's lips, and it echoed withing the bunker, the loud bangs from the desk coming along with it. Dean's lips curling in a slight smirk, getting this kind of reaction from Castiel was true bliss.

The exact moment of this became a memory to Castiel, the moment that he felt pure love from Dean, and pleasure. As an angel from god, none other has mated with a human before. But Dean Winchester did. And when he did, he made sure a fine job was done, and that he succeeded in the process.

His fingers that were around the shaft of Castiel's felt on the verge of explosion, one last push forward and groan from Dean's low husky voice set the bar for Castiel. Until he couldn't quite seem to hold back his tingling urge..

The white substance came out of him slowly, and then it spilled its sticky syrup onto Dean's hand. Seeing the substance escape Castiel, it also did the same to Dean; looking at Castiel's face before he came was the cherry on top.  
The confused, yet pleasured face looked almost astonished at the feeling, and the fact that _this _came with it. That this was the stuff he was told to not let explode from yet.

His fingers hesitated, and so did his body; no longer did Dean move. But he stared at his hand, full of this white liquid; his body was nearly spilling with its own soon enough, but he stared down at Castiel, his eyes were closed and his body was hunched forward; the nails of his nearly being filed down from the thrusting against the wood.  
Dean's index finger entered through his lips slowly, and the taste was like.. dare he say.. _heaven._

'_One last time..'_

Once more did Dean thrust, but this time, the feelings that he had all bottled up inside of him, the secrets that he never told, the feelings he shouldn't have shared escaped him; it was like the weight had been lifted from him, and they all were supported through Cas.  
Now Castiel forever held these secrets inside of him.

The angels eyes opened wide his mouth gaping from the liquid flowing inside of him, and nearly spilling out over Dean's own member. Then he listened to it, the loud moaning of Dean's voice, it was warm and embracing him like the fleece blanket of comfort he once had. It was now inside of him, and he felt like in this moment, was the moment they both became one.

His body dropped hard on top of the desk like a rock in the sea, his panting was loud and shaky just like his legs that hung like a limp noodle on Dean's shoulder.  
While Dean just hung over him, his lips on his neck trying to breathe easy, but he couldn't. The two were still close and Dean was surprisingly still inside Castiel; but the moment had ended. From the thrusting, pushing, and tears that stung his very eyes Cas began to silently cry to himself.

"That.. felt.. different than anything else Dean."

"What can I say, I know…how to… please em'."

"You've proven to be a loyal person Dean, and now you've proven to me as a loyal lover.."

"Only you Cas.." Dean chuckled under his breath, staring into the eyes of the others. "Only you…"  
Forever had he made it a promise to know Dean for who he was, but get much closer in others ways in order to please him. And today, he finally did, raising him from perdition, and sacrificing himself in many ways. Castiel was ready, and now- it was no more than a handprint on Dean's shoulder as proof, it was a forever mark on his soul… and imprint stating that;

_**he was his.**_

* * *

**Bonus….**

"Well.. you two are looking abnormally happy…- Sam commented over the cup of his coffee, but not able to finish his sentence since he spoken over by Dean.

"Happy?! What is it a sin to be happy Sammy?!" Dean growled back taking the newspaper and flipping it open to a random page, Castiel stared at Sam and only nodded agreeing with his new mate.

Dean gripped the beer bottle in his hand and swung his head back going to take a sip, until Sam continued to speak;

"No—like you've both just got laid kind of happy."

_Spiiit! _

"WHAT?!"


End file.
